<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Little by NighttimeVinyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520380">So Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl'>NighttimeVinyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Santa Clause (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Come Inflation, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Bernard, Doxophilia, Falling Asleep After Sex, Hardcore Sex, Hitting, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot | PWP, Praise Kink, S&amp;M, Sadism, Size Kink, Slight Edging/Orgasm Control/Orgasm Denial, Technically Pedophilia, Trembling and Shaking, Tremophilia, Violent Sex, age kink, submissive Charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was crying out louder than he ever had before. He was so full. His body was really too young for this sort of thing, even though he had begged for it. Bernard had refused him so many times, to the point where Charlie just started crying. Charlie knew it was childish of him. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life as badly as he wanted this though, and so he had to take it. He had to show Bernard that he could take it, that he was ready for sex.</p><p>Lol I wrote this around Christmas time, and I’m only just posting it now for some reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernard the Arch Elf/Charlie Calvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was crying out louder than he ever had before. He was so full. His body was really too young for this sort of thing, even though he had begged for it. Bernard had refused him so many times, to the point where Charlie just started crying. Charlie knew it was childish of him. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life as badly as he wanted this though, and so he had to take it. He had to show Bernard that he could take it, that he was ready for sex. Bernard had originally refused to have sex with him until he was 18, but Charlie had begged and cried until Bernard finally just bent him over and plunged into his little body. It was a lot more than Charlie thought it would be, a lot more grabbing onto the sheets in an attempt to stay still. Bernard’s fingers were digging deep into his hips, undoubtedly leaving dark bruises. Charlie was so, so sore. He thought he might pass out; but he wouldn’t allow himself to. He hadn’t come yet, as Bernard had a hand around the base of his cock. Charlie was screaming into the pillow, trying to cover up his ecstasy without waking the neighbours while still ensuring that Bernard heard his screams.<br/>Bernard turned him around and lifted him into his arms; one hand under Charlie’s thighs, the other on his back, threading into his hair. He lifted Charlie up and down, fast and hard, forcing him to ride him. He pulled Charlie’s head back gently and looked at his face.<br/>“You look so lovely when you cry, baby.” Bernard said gently, running his thumb over Charlie’s flushed cheek. Charlie choked out a desperate sob; the contrast of Bernard’s gentle tone and words versus the viciousness of which he went about fucking Charlie was making his stomach churn. Charlie was shaking badly, as he could barely keep himself upright. Bernard was deep inside him, hitting his poor, abused prostate again and again. Bernard’s cock was massive; it stretched him to his limit, and Charlie was pretty sure that it was going to break him someday. Bernard whispered soothing words into his ear and stroked his cheek and scalp ever so gently, but he fucked into Charlie with such violence that he wasn’t sure how long he could go on.<br/>“C-can I come, now, Bernard?” Charlie’s voice trembled as he choked out his question.<br/>“Not yet, baby. I think I need to see some more tears first.” Bernard kissed his neck, and Charlie let out another cry of desperation.<br/>“M-my eyes are raw.”<br/>“I know, baby, you look so sweet. Screaming and crying just for me, sweetheart.” Bernard’s words were said so sweetly yet he spit venom as he said them. <br/>Charlie’s eyes burned. He could hardly see; tears clouded his vision.<br/>Charlie was so sore he thought he was going to throw up.<br/>“Do you need some help, Charlie, baby? Do you need me to hit you again?”<br/>Charlie’s stomach lurched with the idea of being hit, and he nodded frantically. <br/>Bernard held Charlie so that he had a perfect view of his wrecked face. He kissed Charlie’s forehead once before landing a vicious, violent, and stinging slap on Charlie’s waist, and the littler one cried out loudly, tears gushing down his face.<br/>Bernard gave him the sweetest smile. “Good boy, Charlie. You make the sweetest faces for me, baby.”<br/>Charlie gave him a little smile, tears pouring down his face even though he had really never been happier. Bernard let go of his cock and Charlie came with a cry.<br/>Bernard fucked him through his orgasm, running his fingers through Charlie’s sweaty hair. <br/>“I’m going to come, Charlie. Can you look down for me, sweetheart?” Charlie nodded, still dizzy and numb from his orgasm.<br/>“Put your hand here, baby, okay?” Bernard put Charlie’s hand on Charlie’s own stomach. “When I come, your little belly’s going to fill up. I want you to feel it when it happens, okay?”<br/>Charlie nodded.<br/>Bernard let out a slight groan, and Charlie felt warmth splash his insides. Charlie watched his belly swell with Bernard’s come.<br/>“Do you see, Charlie? Do you see how you’re swelling up?” Charlie nodded. “Now, watch. You’re very young, right? 13? Your body’s not big enough to fit all of it inside. Your belly’s trying to expand and fit it all, but it can’t, Charlie, because you’re too little. Do you see?”<br/>Charlie was trembling and shaking. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to keep expanding and fit all of Bernard’s come inside his belly, but he couldn’t. So he cried. He cried hard, and Bernard soothed him gently as he did so. Bernard ran a hand across his belly, massaging him. “You’re so little, Charlie...” and that was all it took before Charlie was coming again, crying in Bernard’s arms as his belly continued to ache in its attempt to stretch. Charlie fell asleep in Bernard’s arms not a minute later, and Bernard fell asleep soon after, holding Charlie tight to his chest to keep him warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>